Fair Lately
by Eruva
Summary: Sirius thinks about how life has been treating Harry lately. Not Slash.


Fair Lately.

By: Eruva 

_Life just wasn't fair to the child anymore, _Sirius thought while he sat up in bed unable to sleep. It seemed there were few times life had actually been nice to Harry. The short amount of time he got to spend with his parents. Hargrid telling him about Hogwarts and that he was a wizard and meeting Hermione, the Weasley's and Lupin. But those had all happened over a year ago, the last year Harry had spent at Hogwarts had seemed to scar him for life. Since Harry had some to stay at head quarters he seemed to have lost some of his happiness. Sirius could understand though, it wasn't everyday you saw a friend die, and it would have been strange if Harry hadn't reacted to Cedric's death at all. But, as far as Sirius black was concerned, life hadn't been fair to Harry in far too long.

Sirius heard sit up in bed suddenly and knew that Harry had been woken by the same nightmare he had been having since he was Cedric die. Sirius waited in bed to see if Harry would be able to fall back to sleep any time soon, but he heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps all the way to the kitchen. Kicking the covers off, Sirius exited his room and walked down to the kitchen.

He heard some muffled sobs from the room and decided it was just about time he saw Harry. Sirius saw Harry sitting in the middle of the table with his head down his body shaking lightly from the tears that were falling. "Harry," Sirius whispered as he walked into the room, but Harry didn't move. "Harry," Sirius tried again, louder. Harry's body tensed, but he did not lift his head up to greet Sirius.

Sirius sat down to Harry and waited till he stopped crying. Harry kept his head down on the table like he was ashamed of having cried and Sirius put an arm around him and gave him a one armed hug. "Harry, it's ok." In his heart Sirius knew his words weren't much of a comfort, but he had no other words to say.

With the flick of his wand two mugs of hot chocolate floated over and landed neatly in front of each of them. As the night started to slip away the two talked about the Potters and the times Sirius had spent with them. It seemed to be the only thing that Sirius could actually give Harry.

The next morning the whole house was up at the crack of dawn as it was their last day before school began. Harry had already spent most of his days with the Weasley's so he decided to spend his last day with Sirius, for the most part at least. As he walked down the stairs Harry saw Ginny and Hermione packing with Ron sitting on their beds watching Pig chase a moth around the room.

On the next floor he saw Fred and George, who looked like they had recently suffered from nosebleeds. Harry found Mrs. Weasley around the bend and she called him down for lunch. It was only then that Harry realized that he had been searching for Sirius for four hours. He followed the others downstairs and took his usually seat next to Ron, but abnormally Sirius was not sitting on his other side.

When they started to clean up Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley and asked her, "Have you seen Sirius today? I was hoping to spend some time with him."

"Oh, I thought he would have mentioned it to you." She paused before continuing, "well, he went with Dumbledore to the ministry. They're going to make Sirius a free man." She replied and with a flick of her wand the dishes and pots started to wash themselves.

"How?"

"Well, Sirius caught Wormtail the other day… it seems he man was stupid enough to come into the castle and see if Crouch junior had actually killed you. And when Sirius left you at the hospital wing he ran into Wormtail, and made sure he wouldn't be able to get away. He took him to Dumbledore and they set a hearing and that's where they are."

Harry just stood there for a moment with his mouth open for a few seconds. Then he thanked her and walked upstairs into his room, in need of a little privacy.

_Why would Sirius keep something like this from me? _He wondered. _Because is he didn't get off he wouldn't have to feel bad about raising your hopes. _Though the reason that came to mind was a good, solid, logical one, Harry still felt bad.

After a while Harry walked out of his room and up the steps. When he got to the landing and looked around he finally found who he had set out looking for earlier that morning. He knocked on the slightly opened door and stepped inside Sirius' old room.

Sirius looked up and motioned for Harry to come in. things where littered everywhere and Harry tried his best not to step on anything as he walked into the room. "Hello Harry." He said as he opened another draw and began to rummage through it.

"When were you planning to tell me?" Harry asked trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Oh, you asked Molly, did you now?" Sirius asked with amusement in his voice. "Actually I was going to tell you as soon as I found the –" he reached in to the next draw and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper. "–Ahh, I've got it!"

"What is it?" Harry asked with a bewildered look. Not only did Sirius not answer his question, but the package was unhelpful in calming his curiosity.

"Oh. Well, they cleared me of all charges. They plan to publish it in _The Prophet _tomorrow. They'll start going after who Peter mentioned. So, I think the only thing unanswered right now is if you wanna stay here and live with me." Sirius answered placing the package on the bed before sitting down next to it.

Harry just stood there for a second, trying to take all of it in. life had turned around for him! He would be free from the Dursley's. Sirius looked over at Harry and smiled at his stunned expression. He then motioned for Harry to sit down next to him.

"Of course I want to!" Harry exclaimed and Sirius smiled back at him.

"Well, we'll get some one to go to the Dursley's and clean out your room while you're at school." Sirius then handed Harry the package. "This was my spare, I had hope I hadn't broken it, but it seems to still be in good shape."

Harry took the package and unwrapped a mirror. He held it up and looked at it. "Please tell me there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Oh. There is. Wait here a minute." Sirius said and he walked out of the room.

Harry sat in the center of the bed with his legs crossed, still trying to take it all in. Suddenly the mirror started to heat up in his hands.

"Oh Harry." Sirius' voice came through the mirror and soon his face joined.

"Wow." Harry started in awe at how amazing the picture was. "Where'd you get these things? They're awesome!"

"James and I used to use them when we had separate detentions. I do believe Remus still has his."

"So, how do these things work?" Harry asked as he turned the mirror over in his hands looking for some kind of 'on' button.

"You say the person's name you want to contact twice and the mirror will do the rest. When you're done one of you has to say 'over and out,' twice. You know, like in those muggle movies your mom used to love to watch so much." Sirius laughed as he remembered this.

"So..." Harry stared

"Yea?"

"How should we celebrate your freedom?"

Sirius just laughed and whispered 'over and out' twice.

As Harry exited the room he met up with Sirius. "I do believe," Harry stared "that we should have a little bash."

"But we don't have enough time." Sirius commented as they started to descend down the stairs

"You know," he started and paused in his steps. "we could just run into every room and create an explosion and get everyone all jumpy and mad at us before we tell them."

"Not bad, Pronglet. But… maybe we should. I can't believe I'm going to say this." Sirius started and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ask the Weasley twins for some help."

An hour later Fred & George had created such a loud commotion that the whole house was in the entrance hall. The two had set off a small box of their fireworks and they were flying around at their own leisure.

"Fred!" Ms. Weasley screamed as she walked into the hall. "George!"

"Shhh." George whispered.

"Sirius has got an announcement." Fred continued and waved his wand. The fireworks instantly vanished.

Sirius stood at the top of the stairs looking down and he screamed. "I've been free and cleared of all charges!" As everyone shouted and started to celebrate, Harry and Sirius waved their wands and buckets of water turned on those below them. The two took off running and the rest of the day was spent celebrating Sirius' freedom. Or in Mrs. Weasley's case yelling at them for drenching her.

_Maybe life is going to start being fair to all it has punished. _Sirius thought as he fell asleep that night, and for the first night in a long while, he was not woken by Harry's nightmare screams.


End file.
